Earpieces for use by security, law enforcement, and military personnel are well known. Such earpieces fit into the conchae bowl of the ear and facilitate listening to two-way radios and the like. Typically, these earpieces have a short length of coiled acoustic tubing attached thereto. A speaker at one end of the acoustic tubing, transmits sound through the acoustic tubing to the eardrum. The speaker has an electrical cable that connects it to the two-way radio.
Such contemporary earpieces typically comprise a generally arcuate rib connected to a generally vertical rib so as to define a D shape. A top lobe is formed at the top, near where the arcuate rib and the generally vertical rib intersect. Similarly, a bottom lobe is formed at the bottom, near where the arcuate rib and the generally vertical rib intersect.
In many instances, when the arcuate rib is too large for the conchae, the arcuate rib bends and forces the lower lobe against the ear. The lower lobe can rub the ear, causing pain and sometimes even tissue damage and/or infection. That is, if an earpiece is used that is too large for the ear, then the generally arcuate rib can collapse as the oversized earpiece is forced into the ear. When the generally arcuate rib collapses, then the lower lobe can torque, twist, bend or otherwise move or deform in a manner that can cause discomfort, pain, and/or tissue damage, particularly with prolonged usage.
Moreover, the discomfort caused by such contemporary earpieces can be a substantial disadvantage. Not only can the discomfort be a motivation for removing the earpiece, but it can be a dangerous distraction. Because of the discomfort, a wearer can be caused to consciously or unconsciously manipulate the earpiece. That is, the wearer may move the earpiece in an attempt to relieve the discomfort that it causes. In doing this, the wearer can be distracted. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, such a distraction can be very dangerous to security, law enforcement, and military personnel. Many times, it is important that such people give there full attention to their environment, since their life may very well depend upon their ability to do so. Any distraction can have severe consequences.
Thus, although such contemporary earpieces have proved generally suitable for their intended purpose, they do have characteristics that tend to detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. Moreover, is desirable to provide an earpiece that does not rub the ear, even when the arcuate rib bends substantially because the arcuate rib is too large for the ear.